User talk:Vesuvius
lol u should see the comment i left on sentoryu raven's talk page. probably holds the record for longest single entry. Littlekill3r 12:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Dispute in the Chatroom I was asking her about the differences between the PS2 and WII mhg, but she refused to answer me and started to try fend me off while I was trying to help her with her conflict with Bobo. She knew the answer but refused to give it and then got all bitchy and stuff. She tried to ban me, twice, but she seems to lack the intelligence that that wouldn't do her much good. She got all mad and was acting the usual way: "Hey stop it you there!" While the other already stopped and she was still going on. Talking about Hypocrite... after my little explosion in the chatroom (I shortly behaved a little offensive as a result of the mood I got from her bitching, extreme tireness as it was like 1:00am and the fact I was impatient due to those 2 aspects), I quickly regained my senses and apologized for what I did. (hey you know me, I'm a guy with integrity) but that by rage and ignorance blinded fool kept going on being a cunt on me while saying I had to stop. And that's supposed to be an OP? >_> I explained the situation to raven and I think that was the reason she got deopped to a half-op. But if that was the real reason... I'm not sure about that. There were some other things going on yesterday as well which I missed because I was kicking some Lao ass in MHFU. :D I got a heavenly from it btw. xD Oh btw how did you make those user archives? I cleared my talk everytime so far... -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha, don't worry dude about Ranza. I got it all worked out. She can't talk bad even behind my back. I have taken care of everything in case she might. >:) About the Archives, sounds like pain to me. I'll just empty my talk instead. Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) vandalism Vespoid Queen page at the bottom, where the monster list is in the Mh orage monsters, after the gikurza vandalism Vespoid Queen page at the bottom, where the monster list is in the Mh orage monsters, after the gikurza About that Yeah Ranza seems to be causing the majority of problems in the chat(which i got banned from for three days because of her). But i knew it auto releases, I was trying to prove that the GS in Tri doesnt auto release on the third level charge(which it doesnt) and that it takes timing to get a full power charge. There are several videos proving this but she says that they are not proof and that she is right(about the GS Auto Releasing at a 3rd lvl Charge, when if you look closely after charging it, it will go intt a 3rd lvl charge but then change back to 2nd lvl in a split second and autorelease.), and if someone continues to dispute her she will PMS and kick, mute, or even ban a person over stuff like that. She just really pisses not only me but Artema and naruga off all the time about pointless arguements that she always starts and Art cant really do anything about it but hes safe from being kicked and banned and muted since hes an OP.(she has tried to do that to him, believe me.)And we definitely cant do shit because shell just destroy us. IMHO i dont even think she should even be a half op. Oh well i guess, but hey i havnt seen u in a long time.AkamulbasX 22:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) lol yea she even tried to ban me, twice! LMAO. But she couldn't as I'm a full OP too. :) It ain't gonna end up well for her even if she "could" ban me. xD Just her attempt to ban me crippled "some important people's" idea of her. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I recommended that Genestarwind pick up a copy of MHFU because MH3 was his first MH game. Then "she" just shot out stating that Gene already had MHG(wii) so he shouldn't bother. I responded by saying that MHG is only half the content of MHFU... and that's where the argument started lol. "She" kept insisting that MHG and MHFU were essentially the same game for God-knows-what-reason.... idunnoLOL. whatever. being a dumb bitch is her problem Bobofango 14:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ROFLMAO Bobofango are you serious?! Does she really think that? I can imagine why you got into a fight with her then. MHFU and MHG the same? Come on! That's like saying that MH1 is the same as MH3! >_> I support you bobo. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Out of all the ignorant stuff shes done that has got to be the stupidest, no one was even talking to her! lol, wow she just fails at life.AkamulbasX 21:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I just read your post on AkaX' talk page, you thought I was lieing to you about Ranza? (btw that sentence of yours was a little fucked so I wasn't 100% sure what you were saying xD) But dude come on... why would I lie to you? Why would I lie to anyone on here? You know I can't afford doing such a thing... that would be a major disgrace for an admin... Anyway, you saw it yourself, you could experience yourself what I have been telling you about. Seriously what nerve does she have kicking the f*king owner of the chat... isn't that enough to say she's gone too far?! Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) As soon as i heard about what happened, i though to myself "damn, she really fucked up this time." I mean come the audacity of it all, kicking you?(which i strain to understand how she did in the first place, unless she attempted to and failed.) AkamulbasX 22:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Will someone please, think of the children. But seriously, she is acting a little psychotic Littlekill3r 14:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) if not im sorry Vesuvius,are an Indonesian? User:Rathaxe Yea The IRC network was labeling me as a Chatspam virus. I'm not even allowed at other IRC channels x.x And this virus is pretty new, so Great antivirus programs such as Spybot Search and destroy's are still finding ways to eliminate the virus. I'll have to decide if I have to backup my data and format this laptop to remove it, but I'm not losing hope yet x.x Mckrongs 12:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) .... Just Wanna know User:Rathaxe OMG we should ban her already... Seriously that girl (god knows if she is even a human...) is such a troublemaker. And what's this complaining of wyvern about LS?! LS cause less trouble than lancers with their stupid charge... >_> I LS all the time and so do my team mates, and even when they lance we never hit each other... >_> LS are awesome... lols @ mako-energy xD I love how ranza has the nerve to act like she did in your pastebin. So fucking hypocrite... I'm glad she isn't an OP anymore God knows what could've happened if she still was... Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Still, considering all the crap she has done lately I still believe we should get rid of her. She's a ticking time bomb. Who knows what she'll do next? Why are you so easy on her? She even kicked YOU for no valid reason. I bet if you weren't an OP she would even have BANNED you! Tbh I even think she deserved what happened to her in that chatlog. At least some payback for all the pain she has caused already. You should seriously consider taking some more serious measurements. About deadcat, I don't care what happens to him. Never got to speak to the guy and he ignored me anyway when I left a message on his talk... >_> Think about it. Please. She's like a 2nd Harith. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Suppose I just have to live with it then. You're the owner after all... gotta live with your decisions. -_- But I have my doubts Ranza is capable of controlling herself... after what I've seen... If I enter and she greets me with disapproval and sarcasm of course I'll take care of her immediately. Keep that in mind. Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) VANDALS is there any way you can stop people from editing the ukanlos page. someone keeps putting vandalism on and i keep erasing it Littlekill3r 16:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Something Happened? They were demoted and removed due to long term inactivity. Pitch likely demoted them. Or tench. Tench was the one however who pointed it out to him and while playing with Pitch on AHP I've been talking about such things a little and he told me he would take care of them with time. Haven't seen the changes so far myself yet, you're the first to tell me that it happened. Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Depressed? What for? He never did anything anyway. >_> And no don't bother. If he's like Harith you know what you can expect. Just take my arguement with Harith as an example. -_- Oh and I saw the log you posted on Dead's talk, it is pretty funny how he says kiddos to people older than himself. However his last post in that log... I can't disagree with that one for a "particular" person... >_< Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gazzatheanomalystic777 can we ban this guy or something. he keeps putting links to his profile on pages. i just deleted it from the copper blangonga page and i know ive deleted his name from other pages that he did not contribute to. Littlekill3r 13:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey ves check this out, I did some research on his contributions and look what I stubled upon: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Tenchberry&diff=prev&oldid=47109 Interesting... don't ya think? Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I am not banning him yet, but if he makes even 1 more edit like that I will. I'm pretty sure he'll be reading this so this acts as a warning. Next mistake = Game Over forever. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) i am gazzatheanomalystic777, i have not used this wiki for months, my cousin is a fan of monster hunter so i gave him a link to this wiki, with my login name so he could check out my page if he wanted to, he must have guessed my password as it was rather obvious in hindsight, so in light of his behaviour on my login, i have greated a new one: gazzatheanomalystic7777777 , and i am asking you to please delete the gazzatheanomalystic777 page and all of its edits, thank you Gazzatheanomalystic7777777 13:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) -no title- yea, im not out to get people booted, but there needs to come a time where the line is drawn. but on a lighter note, i heard a rumor about Mhfu. i know its out, but the rumor is that one of the future downloads has new weapons, such as a kirin hammer or a kushala light bowgun. im wondering if there is any truth behind that. Littlekill3r 13:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) 100,000 years? Dude... lmao... I didn't see your ban when I wrote my last message so hereby nvm what I wrote. xD 100,000... my god... lol... Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Image How to upload image/picture? what is a Gobilam virus??? will you please have research about this gobilam virus???? it sucks!!! thank you so much!!! cAmZ hey man its me jericho just wanted to talk about monster hunter (i still havent learned what an elist is though)but as i was saying the unkanlos is great ive killed it over 30 times now(whats left to do right?) but yeah, im not lieing if i were would i know that for killing it 15 times you get the name ice breaker , and others as you go along such as ukanlos ,ice breaker, snow storm and the last annihilation and that is what the akatsuki truely is to monster hunter world . they better come out with another one soon cause i can stand life without monster hunter add the names to the wiki you dont have to say were you got them from i just wanted to tell you ..........and I DID NOT CHEAT and i will never on monster hunter Jericho of the akatsuki (akatsukami) trademarked reasons yo whts up ves -the smallest killer- (to lazy to sign in) Hey fool lol you back now? Saw you made some edits past days. Does that mean you're back? Or rather... found yourself a reasonable connection? xD Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Well yea of course, how could I miss that guy? >_> It was so easy to notice. Just gotta face it that this wiki is full of people who can't spell a single word correctly in a sentence, with the exception of a few individuals (the admins and a few regied users). Everybody else just has horrible grammar and sometimes makes me wonder if they even went to school... -_-". On a side note, I HAZ XMAS VACAZIONS NAOW!!! ^_^ Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I don't really care you decide. Either revert all his edits or go with the more agressive treatment if necessary. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) its the silly shinbo here um dude....a big question......i was banned......escaped tht lucky bastard.......he said the word then i said it n then shirt banned me out like last week or something.......n i'm still not able to kinda go to the chat......so i wanted to ask like is their any way i can get un-banned......plss help me out.....the worst part is im banned and forgotten.... Marcos didn't escaped, closing the chat and leaving doesn't mean you escaped, because people can still see your IP, but he's unbanned now. As for you, apparently you were being a dumbass and got yourself banned, so no I am NOT going to unban you. PS. It's no use trying to negotiate out of it, the only time you can get into the chat again is when the banlist is cleared, in which it's not going to happen anytime soon, so enjoy. Vesuvius (talk) 09:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Marcos didn't have a perm ban like you. His was set to 3 days. You on the other hand, like ves said, couldn't care less about being banned or not, and you got banned before so don't count on an unban, EVER! Artemis Paradox (talk) 10:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) HOLY CRAP MIBBIT got zlined ENTIRELY!! I was chatting and bang everyone got zlined, even Joshua one of the fkn staff there!! What the heck is happening? I saw the window as Mibbit (dead). o_O Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GeneStarwind 14:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Help with Red Khezu? Yeah, on the Red Khezu guides it said if you had questions about it leave em here, so I was wondering if you could help me with the HR5 Red Khezu. My only high rank water weapon is Dual Carapace Sns (made from high rank Daimyo/Shogun materials with water element) and it keeps owning me. Is it possible to solo this quest with Dual Carapace? My armor is full Blango S at 66 defense a piece. I can get a high rank gunlance. Fairly good with those since I got one for TH. Also, what high rank armors have High Grade Earplug? Don't like Khezu's roar, he always follows it up with a nice electric blast, and I die.--Sephiroth Crescent 05:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Perfect Sounds perfect. I already have Rathalos Soul. All I have to do is gem it up a little to HGE. I have a water attribute Gl that I can make. So I have this to say to Red Khezu: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Sephiroth Crescent 17:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Sephiroth Crescent Er... by the way, could you give some tips for LBGing the Green Plesioth in The Underwater Terror? I keep running out of time, and it takes 10 minutes alone for me just to kill Gendrome... Ok.. if you put it like that there is indeed no need... Only did it on request. We had a small conflict based on Religion... You got a point. -_- Those guys don't know the meaning of the word "Rules". So why put them up...? >_> We gotta teach them some manners the hard way then... Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Chatroom No, I don't go there. Maybe like once. --Bobofango 06:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Crap, I think you're right. My mistake. I did check comparitive edits in the history, and was sure it was it was him... Anyway, even according to the link you showed me, he changed the Crimson Fatalis Hr from 6 to 1, which is a pretty stupid thing to do. Lord Loss 20:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok tell me how it's done safely then. We don't want to ban innocent people of course. Tell me how it's done. Please. Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Our Project: Part 1 - Finished, Part 2 - Finished, only part 3 is left undone. I just took care of editing all the templates, all that needs to be done now is adding those sections in the carve pages. I'll leave that to you as you said on my talk. This was way more fun than the Monster Topic Replacement Project... -_-". Less time consuming too... Well then, have fun. xD Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Under attack. We got attacked by /b/ from 4chan today. I'm muting the chat for the moment but the wiki is gonna come under fire. We'll talk later. Now I set it to invite only. Update; we're fine for the moment, but still...Shirt 01:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It's me again... Hate to bother you Vesuvius, but I really need help with the HR5 Green Plesioth quest. I haven't played MHFU in a while, so I got back on to take care of Red Khezu, but High Rank water GL needs high rank Green Plesioth materials to make it. Could you please give me a strategy on how to beat it with a LBG?Sephiroth Crescent 01:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I screwed it up... I went after ol Green Plessy again, but I just kept on missing even though I was aiming at him (for some reason he was spamming swim). Then Gendrome showed up and paralyzed me, setting me up for a nice water jet on me, which killed me. Tried again but ran out of time. Now every time I start this quest, I keep starting with Plesioth and he keeps seeing me, keeping me from fleeing. What can I do?Sephiroth Crescent 01:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Admins Board Blog Please come by often for new discussions. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PitchBlack696/Blog:_Admins_Board (talk) 01:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) How dare you dude regarding my post on pitchblack's wall, i cant even make my own website let alone a bot. you dont seem to understand my situation, so ill explain it to you. my friend jack101 went onto the chat in search for an answer to a few of his questions. (how was he supposed to know you guys were busy on a trivia game? could have just said so, asked him to please not disturb them, and tell him to leave) they booted him, but he did not know why, so he went back to the chat, and you banned him unfairly. as for me, im his friend and neighbor, so i went onto the chat to ask how to get him unbanned. they would not answer me at all or politley and booted me when i asked why they banned him. i went back, and sorta used some minor foul language. (i was tired of this already because of the annoyance of getting booted when asking nicely for an answer. i went on at school to find shirt and spicypho to apologize) eventually i got banned. i was outraged about this, so i went to pitchblack for help. i dont care if i ever get to use the site again, i just want my friend to be able to use the chat again. why must it be so difficult to understand? and why cant any of you be nice to us? i may have done wrong, but jack did nothing, so its unfair to him, and i am discusted how you dont seem to care or dont have any reasoning skills. please dude, have a heart. i dont think this needs to drag out any longer. besides, a bot? i dont get any kicks from "spamming". i have a life outside my computer. i dont need to waste my life spamming sites. leave that to real trolls and spammers. what do i need to do to get him unbanned so this can all end? seriously. it getting way more difficult than it needs to. please just let this go and unban him. imI'm trying to be nice about it. please man. You really are persistent.......I'm not going to explain any of this any longer, IT IS COMMON SENSE TO NOT BE AN ASS TO PEOPLE TO BEGIN WITH AND NOT TO PURPOSELY SPAM IN THE CHAT TO GET ATTENTION, enough said. Jack101 thought his questions wouldn't get answered while we were playing trivia so he decided to spam, and for your record, isn't it you yourself and Jack101 being persistent about it that's making this more difficult? Seriously, he spammed purposely to get attention, are you saying that isn't enough to get ANYONE banned? Just be gone with it already >_> You yourself are the ones dragging this longer. Vesuvius (talk) 14:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) what ever. screw you and the whole site. dont talk to me again. im leaving your god forsaken site, and i dont give a crap about you or your chat. happy now!? goodbye. ^ Ah look the most common response somebody gives if they don't get their right. Listen up dumbass you're only making it worse and worse for yourself and your retarded retalliation allies. You guys seriously think that swearing and threatening is going to get your butts saved. I don't know where you got yourself that retarded idea but you know enough is enough. You insult even those who had nothing to do with it. And you know what? I'm really fucking Done With You. You wasted your chance to get everything straight and now you'll pay the price. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) chat Okay thank you for letting me know I didnt know who to contact or how deal with it. (talk) 05:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Nekoht's Elder Dragons and Rathalos Ruby Hey Vesuvius, it's me again. I was just wondering, how do you get Nekoht's elder dragon quests? I've already done her Azure Lao-Shan Lung quest and they haven't appeared. Also I was wondering what is the best way to get the Rathalos Ruby? I need it along with Fire Dragon Powder to up Wyvern Blade Blood to Wyvern Blade Maple.Sephiroth Crescent 18:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks That might explain it. And just one last thing, what's a good guide for the one, the only, Black Fatalis using Smolder Dragonsword? The guides for it just aren't very helpful... Sephiroth Crescent 17:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Would Black Bow II work? It's a fairly decent Dragon Bow. It seems like a bow would work well against Fatalis since most attacks bounce off him.Sephiroth Crescent 00:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) And last but not least, strategies for Nekoht's quest Fire Ring, Lunar Ring? I keep fighting one but then the other comes in and sidelines me... Just have to do it and I get to fight Akantor. Sephiroth Crescent 03:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I cleared it, died once each on Silver Los and Gold Ian (due to a lack of Antidotes). Been having fun with Akantor (his tail takes FOREVER to cut off). Just observing him right now and assembling the proper equipment (I'm following Surge's guide in the Encyclopedia Gigantica-way better than the longsword guides on the wiki). But thanks for the help- by the way, would Smolder work against Black Grav in Black Rock on the Swamp at HR6? I keep gettin blasted by the sweeping beam. It's not intentional- I just seem to have a habit of going into their attacks. -_- Sephiroth Crescent 12:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) That's Good That's good. I'm really only worried about Black Gravios. Akantor's a pushover, just flash him when he charges. Soon Shen Gaoren and Akantor 2 shall fall, and I will make it to G ranks! Thanks Vesuvius, you've been a real help. Now if only getting the Gravios Brainstem would be easy. I'll have to do Nekoht's Dual Black Grav quest, it has the highest chance for the brainstem. Thank god for Tranquilizing Guru. y not ?????????????????????? its fun to think of senarios like that and make them semi real help i got banned by spelling a name wrong ..... a yu-gi-oh card the exodius hi, i just got banned by bot by accident because i spelt a yu-gi-oh card wrong and it said 'watch your language? please help Totally impossible dude, there is just NO WAY IN HELL Bot will ban you for miss-spelling a card from yu-gi-oh, the only way you would get banned by bot is by flooding or saying our chat's fav racist word. Vesuvius (talk) 09:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) why was i banned for something dualrathian did ??? ok i am very sorry for talking about unbanning in comment thingy and i never did anything i swear to god man !!! i love this chat !! how do i get unbanned? cause i seriously never ever did anything wrong swearing nothing !!! pls help !! Dude, you're not letting up are you? To put things simple, the reason you were banned=you were ban-evading, and ban-evading is when you're able to come back into the chat because your IP changed, but you don't need to worry about it, I did an ISP on you, even if your IP changes, your ISP won't change. Vesuvius (talk) 09:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i can never come back to mh chat???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can i ever come back to mh chat?? does that mean if the banlist never got full i can never come back ever again????????? You don't listen do you? Putting up with this crap=TOTALLY UTTERLY pointless, now if you may, can you stop leaving message? YOU ARE BANNED DAMNIT! Now stop asking. Vesuvius (talk) 09:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) tell me when the ban list is full and i am free to come back !!!pls can u pls tell me when the banlist is full !!! so i can come back to my fav chat !! Why the hell would I tell anyone when the banlist gets full? First off for your information, we ban like an average of 2-4 dudes PER DAY, and like 90% of em have the EXACT SAME reason, in others word, through my eyes and others, you are just another one of em, except you bother yourself with this nonsense. Vesuvius (talk) 09:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC)